Surprises can be deadly
by MizzKaelanAlyssCullenxx926
Summary: Alec has been kicked out of the Volturi and has some secrets for a certain Alice Cullen. Like how her great-niece has inherited her 'gift'. Now Faye Brandon is a target for power-hungry vamps- can Alice save her? Involves kidnap and love-Please REVIEW!
1. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Twilight Saga. I wish I did but fate isn't so kind!

'Alice?' Jazz's honey tones floated through the air and whispered in my ear. I smiled wryly, he made me feel as young and unexperienced as he did all those years ago in thaat forgotten Diner. I would obviously never tell him just how much, even his voice made me want to rush up and never let him go.

'What is it, Honey?' I fiddled with my top, fashion seemed to be changing so quickly these days- it was tiring to keep up with it.

'Bella, Edward and Nessie will be here in about an hour.' My husband waltzed in, his stance casual for once. I grinned as he walked up to me and wrapped his strong, reassuring arms around my waist.

'My little Ali.' He chuckled into my short, hair. His own, honeycomb locks dangled dreamily into his eyes, making him even more the hunk. Then it registered what he'd said. Bella? Oh, that Kill-joy. She may be my little sister but boy- she doesn't really know how to crack a joke! Or even get jokes in general. Not that I don't love her immeasurably, because I do. She's almost as fun as Edward to wind up. Speaking of the brother, I sincerely hoped he wouldn't be all stiff and aloof at tonight's party.

Tonight, was Nessie's 7th Birthday Party although technically she looked about twenty. Older than me in fact- which is scary. I am her Auntie after all. Oh, kids! I smiled wistfully, still trying to cling to the memory of the gorgeous baby girl I had held in my hands only 7 years ago. Then thinking to the present time, the rebellious, if not perfect model who incidentally (thanks to her favorite Aunt-**Me**-'s help) has the finest fashion sense in the entire peninsula. Nessie made a fine half-vampire.

'Well that's no good!' I complained loudly. Jazz looked concerned.

'What? What's wrong Alice?' He asked, his hands immediately going to my sides.

'What are we going to do for a **whole** hour?' I murmmured, then before waiting for his response, I pulled him closer and let my heart assume control.

One hour later...

'Sorry we're late.' Bella's apologetic reply was predictable, if she were human-her cheeks would be tainted scarlet by now. Edward gave a stiff nod and- yup! He was in one of 'those' moods-again.

'What's wrong Edward?' I didn't need to hide my sigh, he could read my thoughts anyway.

Edward looked frustrated, well more than usual. I could tell that something was eating away at him and was slightly irritated by the fact that he hesitated to trust me.

'Edward! It's me-Alice! Slightly annoying at times but still your no.1 sister!' I cried, gently pushing him in a desperate plea for information.

'Alice!' His strangled growl came. Too late, I realised that as I pushed him- his back hit the wall behind. He hesitantly lifted himself off the wall and peered down. A larg, gaping hole stared back at us, Esme's astonished face was the only thing I could spy of the Kitchen.

'My bad.' I winced at my adopted Mom's furious expression. Jazz laughed heartedly and suddenley this warm feeling of peace and harmony surrounded us. I knew instantly what he was up to.

'Thanks, Honey.' I patted his chest gently. At least he wasn't a grumpy grouch!

'I heard that.' Edward's disapproving tone filled my ear_. **Screw that! **_I thought purposefully back at him. His amber eyes lit with what I took to be amusement. Good, I'm glad _something_ cheered him up for **_his_** daughter's birthday party.

'Where is Nessie?' The thought came to mind. I glanced around the room, nope- no sign of my favorite and only niece. Well, the only Niece I'm in contact with. Cynthia's daughter who is roughly about 50 with kids of her own and has no idea that her Mom's long, lost sister whose body was never found: is in reality an immortal vampire with an insatiable talent with clothes and unleashed immortality. I didn't think that now was really the best time to tell her. Or any time at all really.

'She's at Jake's.' Bella's sour reply implied that she wasn't pleased about the increasing attention the were-wolf lavished on her daughter. As far as my opinions go I think that Nessie and Jake should be allowed to do what the hell they like. I mean, it's easy to think of people as kids when really they aren't. Take Bella, she's an infant compared to the rest of us and yet she has no trouble voicing **her **opinions.

'Let them be!' I shrugged merrily. Now was the time for partying- not moping!

'WE HAVE A PARTY TO ORGANISE!' I reminded them gleefully.

I yanked some decorations out of the plastic coverings and carelessly strew them along the furniture, up the banisters of the stairs and just about every visible spot. Then it was time for the confetti. A multitude of colors, turquoise, sienne, ochre, azure, pine- green and fuschia to name but a few were littered across the floors. I painted the house with joy and happiness, not a spot was left dull or gloomy. The whole course of this took me all of five seconds so afterwards, I began to put some music on. The Black-eyed Peas' catchy beat began to get my foot tapping.

I twirled and spiralled along the corridor. Everything was going to be perfect.

After I'd made the final preparations, I darted upstairs to choose my outfit. Choices-Choices! I couldn't pick! The assortment of french-looking garments lay across my king-size bed.

'A skirt or not a skirt? That is the question.' I mumbled to myself, too engrossed in my decision to notice the honeycombed hair of the monster creeping behind me.

'Ha! Gotcha!' Jazz's delighted laugh rang out in synchronization with my shrill squeal. I reprimanded him gently.

'Jazz! Oh- you're so evil!' I complained, though he paid no attention to my whinging. Instead he caught me lightly and flung me on the bed. His strong arms caught me in a secure hold and trailed tenderly down my body. I shivered with delight, he could be quite the torturer at times.

'Jazz- not now!' I snatched his hands away, as much as I desired him- I had my niece's birthday party to run and I wasn't going to let her down. Not even for all the pleasure Jazz would've given me. **Will** give me. I reminded myself forcefully that I wasn't going to let him hold out on me. He owed me one and I would ask for his payment pretty damn soon.

'So what were you musing about before I mercilessly attacked you?' Jazz smirked as he rested on the edge of the bed. In the light, his hair shined like a mop of sunshine: bright and golden-twin to his eyes. He looked like a greek god of beauty, perfect and immortal. I thought for a moment about what life would have been like without him, pretty dull for sure- but also meaningless. There would be no motive, nothing to keep me enduring every single, monotonous day. Nothing for me to live for. I closed my gaping mouth, not wanting to look a fool until I realized I had not given him an answer.

'Oh! To..er...I was erm- deciding what to wear. Fashion is so important and I simply can't come to a decisive conclusion. I'm thinking the mauve or the turquoise- what do you think?' I stammered slightly, he was so gorgeous and handsome- it took all my effort not to just chuck my clothes and kiss him for the rest of the night.

'Well, you look perfect in anything, Darlin'. You really do, I don't care as long as you're my Ali.' His voice was as soft as velvet satin and as quiet as chimes blowing gently in the breeze. It made my heart melt even more.

'We better get downstairs.' I heard myself mumble weakly. He had this effect on me. Jasper Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock- the soldier who'd captured my heart.

No one seemed to notice our absence. After about two seconds of pondering, I finally settled for midnight black- I was a vampire, the night suited me. Bella and Edward were discussing *Yawn* Politics and also human rights. Jeesh- where does the romance come in? I mean, sure they have forever but this is a party for crying out loud! You're supposed to have fun I mean-

***Vision**

**I can't see anything. It's dark here. Wherever here is. I'm cold and alone. desperately alone. Where is everyone? Why do I feel like I need saving? I need a hero. Yet, I have Jasper- don't I? **

**Help.**

**Please Help.**

**There is a faint shape in front of me. A boy, muddling his way through the darkness. His eyes are the darkest crimson and the irises border on black. He is hungry. He is a vampire. He is scared. **

**I want to console this boy, to extend a hand. I want to stop this pain that's been inflicted on him and I want to heal his wounds. Until I recognise that familiar, sweeping hair. Dark as coal and as black as his heart. Alec. Alec from the Volturi. One of the evil Twins. My pet name for him was Tweedledim. Yet he is anything but dim. His intelligent eyes narrow at something in the distance, scrutinising closer- I realize we are in a forest. A familiar one at that. Wait a second-**

**He is coming closer to a very familiar clump of trees. Now up a pathway, to a house. A modern, amazing house with bright lights and music blaring out of it. Black Eyed Peas chanting carelessly through the open windows. There is a girl in the window anxiously inspecting the outside world. Oh my god- that's me! **

**He advances closer, hand reaching for the door and the ghost of a smile present on his strained face.**

**That's our house. That's tonight- I see the confetti and Nessie beside her cake, Jake grinning cockily and Edward and Bella playing with the camera Bella got for her 18th. That's tonight. And Alec is coming. Crap.**

***End of Vision**

Oh flip! Flip, Flip Flip! This is bad. Real bad.

The scene plays out just like my vision and I wait anxiously at the door. The minute the smart rap of his knuckles make contact with the door- I am there in a flash. Waiting, anticipating to see what he wants.

'Hello.' He grins at me.


	2. Interrogation

He stepped in and towards me.

My family surrounded me in an instant. Edward's teeth are bared and for once I can't shoot a wisecrack at him- I'm too furious.

'What are you doing here?' My high-pitched voice squeaked yet my face warns Alec not to mess with my growing family of Cullens. Alec seemed unaffected by my hostility.

'Nice to see you too, Alice.' He grinned pleasantly.

I could have ripped his head off there and then, if I didn't worry that it would set a bad example for Nessie- Kill any vampire that annoys you wasn't an ideal motto.

'I'll ask you again- what are you doing here?' My fangs are out now, as Edward releases a feral snarl. If there's one thing about my brother that I admire most- it's his unwavering loyalty, to us, to Bella and of course to Nessie. United in our stand against the intruder, Jazz by my side- we blocked his entrance to the main rooms.

'Now that's not very nice is it?' Alec says in a put out sort of voice as if we were friends at a tea party who'd just made some insulting joke.

Alec barely had time to look at me before he slammed into the wall, Emmett's giant bear paw on his throat.

'What are you doing here?' Edward assumed the role of interrogator and no one dared to disagree with him while he was in this mood. He had the most to lose.

Nessie was cowering behind Bella who has her arm protectively around her daughter. I flashed a reassuring smile around at them both,

Alec began to splutter as Emmett's fist tightened around his thoat. Then I realized he was laughing at us.

'So...P-Protective A-Alice...' He gasped but still managed to half-sneer at me. I felt my face harden and I scowled at him. He didn't seem to grasp the concept that he was hopelessly outnumbered.

'You wouldn't know- you haven't got a bone of loyalty in your little body!' I growled at his smug expression.

'Just let me explain!' Alec had a hint of desperation in his voice now and it was that which made me say.

'Emmett- release him.'

Emmett looked incredulous at me. 'Seriously Ali? You want me to release the murderous bastard?'

I sighed, knowing how crazy it sounded but if we wanted anything from the kid- we had to agree to his terms. Unfortunately that involved his freedom.

'What do you want, Alec? I thought you'd be with your sadistic twin?' I glared at him. His crimson eyes were locked on mine in a way that made me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

'Things change.' Was his short and …regretful answer?

'How so?' Carlisle interrupted, the father figure of the entire family stepped in.

Alec shook himself and heaved a groan. Even though he was trying to hide it, he was exhausted.

'I was kicked out of the Volturi by my own sweet sister.' He spat in our astonished faces.

Wow. Really?

'Jane would kick out her own twin brother? I thought you two were like Siamese.' Rosalie sniffed, she wasn't particularly threatened by the intrusion.

Alec gave a nonchalant shrug but his hurt was obvious.

'What happened?' Edward's voice was still very clipped and wary.

'I got too soft. We tracked down a human girl and…I let her go.' Alec confessed quietly.

'Wait- what?' Bella's eyes widened. She released Nessie and relinquished her to Rose. Stepping forwards she strode in front of the former Volturi guard.

'I said- I let her go.' Alec's voice was defensive and if he'd been human I swear he would have blushed.

Everyone waited for the news to sink in.

Alec- evil Volturi had actually spared a life? A HUMAN life? Not only had he disobeyed Jane but Aro as well. Wow.

'Why?' I was still suspicious- he couldn't have gone all goody-goody for no reason.

'I couldn't do it.' Alec couldn't look me in the eye.

I refused to listen to his BS anymore.

'Listen, Alec- I'm small but believe me when I say I can seriously kick ass. Especially Volturi ass- former or not so I suggest you either start walking or talking!' I folded my arms against my chest and waited for his answer.

'I couldn't do it.' He repeated.

I shot a glance at Edward who looked begrudgingly convinced.

'**It's** telling the truth, Alice.' Edward said tonelessly.

Dammit! Okay, fine- what was he doing here though of all places? If he wanted protection- he damn well wasn't going to get it.

'It doesn't seek protection, Alice.' Edward's flat voice came again.

This caught me by surprise.

'Come again?' I asked my brother. Edwards taut face was strained in his 'Furious-I'm-Going-To-Kill-Something-Look.'

'It's not protection it wants.'

'What does it want then?' I wondered out loud.

Alec smacked the wall.

SMASH!

'What?' Everyone shouted at the same time- turning to his angry face.

'Stop referring to me as it!' He yelled heatedly.

Edward gave him a deliberate look.

'**It** wants to tell you who **it** saved.' He said and the disgusted tone implied that it was someone of importance.

'Who?' I asked curiously. Why would they be linked to us? Or more specifically me?

'Faye Brandon.'

My un-beating heart almost quirked to life again. Brandon. **Brandon**. Shit.

'Cynthia's daughter?' I asked my usually perky voice, dull and monotonous.

Alec shook his head. 'No, Cynthia's granddaughter. Your great- niece.'

So she would be… well if Cynthia's daughter is in her forties/ fifties then she'd probably be late teens/ twenty, something like that. I have a great-niece. Wow…again.

'She's 18. She has blonde hair and sapphire eyes.' Edward relayed from Alec's mind. He was probably remembering her.

'Sure she shouldn't be **MY** great- niece?' Rose preened, flicking her own golden locks.

I rolled my eyes- plastic to the max.

'Why? What makes you think you can just come here and inform me that you've just saved my great-niece? Why the Hell did you do it? Do you expect me to be grateful or something you freaking-'

I was cut off by a wave of calmness that floated around the room. Jazz. Dammit.

'Which question do you want me to answer, shortie?' Alec smirked at me.

That did it.

I leapt for his throat but two strong arms connected to a mop of honey-comb hair stopped me.

'Grrr. Let me go Jazz! Let me rip his good-for-nothing little head off!' I screeched, desperately trying to scratch his eyeballs out or something moderately painful.

'Er, I am useful- clearly because if I wasn't here your great-niece would have been vampire lunch and vampire waste by now.' Alec pointed out infuriatingly.

'Shut up!' Edward stepped in for me.

All eyes were on him, to see his reaction.

'Alice.' He said quietly. I looked at him.

'Yes?'

'Are you okay?' He asked thoughtfully.

'Yes, thank you Edward.' I half-smiled at him.

'Anyway. You've gloated how you've saved one girl from the hundreds you've slain. It just happens to be someone linked to us. Why did you bother coming here?' Edward just wanted him out the house. I couldn't agree more.

Alec deliberated and paced slowly around the room. He hastily stepped back though when Emmett's fist sailed through the air and blocked him. We were still on the porch of the house and hoped that none of the human guests had noticed anything. Fortunately, the music was still blaring and had muffled the occasional bang or crash.

I was relieved Jake wasn't here. Not that I didn't like Jake because I really did. He was just like the baby brother I never had- Emmett and Edward are both older than me. However if Jake was here I knew he'd have blown his top by now. Maybe even have ripped Alec's head off his conceited shoulders. And if he'd done that, I wouldn't be able to get the answers I need about my great-niece. Like why were the Volturi targeting her?

'Alice has a point.' Edward agreed with me. I knew Edward couldn't help it but his thought-reading really irritated me.

Edward grinned at my last thought.

'Sorry.' He mouthed at me. I was glad he'd finally loosened up, it would have been great if not for the reason **why** he'd been so supportive of me.

'Why were the Volturi targeting Alice's great-niece?' Edward voiced our question.

The family all mumbled murmurs of agreement. Bella placed a comforting hand on my shoulder- which I was immensely grateful for.

Esme just looked concerned for me, her adopted daughter. Carlisle looked uncharacteristically mad and Emmett even more so. Rose didn't look bothered but then again, she never seemed bothered by anything that didn't concern her.

Alec squirmed uncomfortably. 'I can't really say-'

Emmett's fist was raised again. 'What was that? You tell my baby sister RIGHT NOW!' He challenged for me.

I felt such love for my wonderfully protective family.

Jazz looked like he wanted to throttle Alec but he was too occupied with comforting me. I snuggled against his muscular chest, the safest place in the world.

'I..I er…Well.' Alec stuttered looking unsure for the first time.

'Spit it out.' I said coldly.

'It seems that your er…condition is hereditary.' He admitted to me.

My dead heart sparked for the second time that evening.

Faye had my condition.

She could see visions of the future too.

Crap.


	3. What should we do now?

Authors note: Just wondering whether to abandon the entire story because NOBODY has reviewed so I have either written an atrocious story or no one likes it.

PLEASE REVIEW! I know that it doesn't seem important to people but I need to know what I'm doing wrong/ if I can improve/ what kind of things people want to read about etc. And I can't do that if no one reviews my work! Arrghhh! Sorry, rant over. Back to story.

Silence.

'So...' Edward broke the ice. He turned to me with a guarded expression.

'What do you think we should do, Alice?' He asked softly. It wasn't everyday that you discovered that your great-niece is also a pschic freak.

'I don't know.' I confessed, I actually didn't. I mean, I couldn't exactly drive down to Biloxi or where ever they live now and just introduce myself as Great- Auntie Alice, could I?

As if he could read my mind, Alec said.

'Michelle, her mother and Faye live in Vancouver. She has a brother called Mark and a dog called Shadow.' He informed me.

I nodded without really thinking, it was so weird that now of all times, it should come up. I didn't think of myself as a protector but now scanning over the whole Bella adventure, I guess I had protected my family, Edward particularly when they had needed it. Now another branch of my family, an almost forgotten part was calling to me. I had to answer.

'We leave in the morning.' I confirmed, Jazz looked so proud of me- it almost made me cry.

'It's okay. We can face this together, Ali.' He promised, holding me close.

Alec looked almost envious of our love, he turned away in disgust. I felt like sticking my tongue out at him but decided that it would be more prudent to act more mature.

'What are you going do?' Carlisle asked Alec who shrugged carelessly.

'I have nowhere else to go. I guess that I could stay and ..help you?' He looked up in a questioning way. I knew it was the most we would get to an apology. He didn't have it in him to admit he was wrong, to admit he was evil. We'd have to settle for his assistance instead.

'You may stay here on one condition.' Carlisle continued, everybody began to protest.

'What?'

'NO!'

'What the F-!'

'Shut up!' I cut over Emmett, I knew what ever he was going to say wouldn't be pretty.

'Listen to Dad.' I nodded to Carlisle who smiled gratefully.

'Thank you, Alice.' He looked like he would just come up and ruffle my hair. I really hoped he wouldn't.

'What's the condition?' Alec wanted to know.

'After this is over- you stay away. You don't come near any of my family ever again. Understood?' Carlisle's voice was more brittle and hard than I had ever heard. I gulped, it just made you want to sit in the corner like a kid and hide.

Alec nodded formally. He stepped into the parting that a restrained Emmett and Bella had made. Esme had her lips tightly pressed together as she offered to show him to his room.

I was too busy thinking about Faye to be annoyed by our new lodger.

Jazz as usual was trying to keep the peace, he was so amazing. I sank on to the couch before I remembered that we'd been celebrating before and why.

'Nessie!' I rushed to my niece. She was huddled in her father's arms- softly crying. I gasped, she'd really been affected by this.

'Nessie! It's okay.' I scooped her away from Edward into my own arms. Her head came a fair few inches above mine but she stooped down to cry on my little, shoulder.

'I'm so sorry this has ruined your big day!' I felt terrible. This had to be officially the worst timing ever!

'I..I.I-ts ok...A-Auntie A-Alice.' She choked out. 'I ..You...Does this mean I'm not your favorite niece anymore?' She blubbed.

Was that it? Seriously? She was worried I wouldn't love her as much anymore? That was crazy!

'Oh, Honey! You're like your mum. So dramatic and yet Bella is such a terrible actress- oh well... Honey, I love you so much. You are the only thing I could ever class as being remotely near to my own daughter. You are my only and favorite niece. Faye is my **great-niece** and I guess when I meet her I will love her- it's in the rules. But I'll never love her like I love you, sweetie.' I hugged her closer. How could she think that?

'Oh, Auntie Alice!' She cried mournfully and clutched at me. 'You're the best Auntie ever! But don't tell Auntie Rosalie that.' She added in hushed tones. I laughed.

'I won't.' I said happily, she was right I was far more fun than Rose any day!

But my smile gradually wore down, the rest of the night flashed by. Before I knew it- it was night.

'Are you alright, Darling?' Jazz's southern drawl melted my heart...again.

I nodded absently.

'It's okay. You're meant to be worried. We'll find her though and everything can just go back to normal.' He said gently. Another wave of peace and contentment hit me. I tried to rebel but it was too powerful.

'That's cheating.' I grumbled as he laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

He laid me gently on the bed, caressing me with his skilful fingertips.

I moaned, I hated it when he dragged it out but yet I loved it at the same time.

His kiss was passionate and fiery, but his touch was gentle and careful.

He stroked my collarbone and moved his hand lower to my intimate areas.

I contemplated just letting him have his way, making me forget. Making me feel relaxed but that wouldn't make the problem go away.

My hand stopped him from going any further.

He looked surprised and he looked at me with hurt.

'Jazz- just hold me please.' I begged, I didn't want to offend him but I didn't want sex either.

His face relaxed into a grin.

'Of course Darlin'

He smoothed over my spiky hair but it was impossible to tame.

I snuggled onto the bare skin of his chest, the curves were hard yet not uncomfortable. Back to my happy place and I tried in vain not to think of events to come.


	4. Introductions

Okay, so I thought maybe I should write something from Faye's POV. What D'Yall think?

Or Jazz

Or Edward

Or anyones- JUST SOMEONE GIVE ME A REVIEW-PLEASE!

I SOUND SO DESPERATE BUT I DON'T CARE- YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT OR I CAN'T EXACTLY DO IT!

Anyway, thanks guys. I think I'm going to do a Zutara story. Watch out for it and remember to REVIEW!


	5. Making a call

**Okay Guys- just did a little editing, spelling mistakes etc. All better now! :D **

**Thanks for the great reviews! I may not have many but they are invaluable! x**

**Jaspers POV**

This is great. Just great. I'm trying to ease Ali's mood but I can't help the waves of anxiety she constantly throws at me. It's taking everything in my power not to rip Alec's traitorous head off. It's only in times like these when I'm grateful vampires go to Hell- I wouldn't want any other vampire down with me.

'Alice, honey you need to stop worrying.' I tried to soothe her and sent a boost of positivity towards her. Unfortunately she just brushed it off.

'What if she doesn't like me, Jazz?' She asked, her eyes were wide and scared. I shook my head firmly, that wasn't plausible.

'Darlin, she'd be a fool to think you weren't helping her.'

'No, she'd sensible. I wish that I could find a cure for this damn curse!' Alice cussed angrily.

I started in surprise.

'What? But your visions are a part of you! You can't lose them- not after how they've helped you!' I protested, I knew that if she got rid of them now, we'd be in the dark like every other being on this Earth. At least with Alice's visions we had some small advantage over the Volturi.

'Not for me, silly! For her- so she doesn't have to go what I went through.' Alice's eyes grew even wider as she replayed the memories of the assylum back in her head. I could feel her wallowing in despair and hopelessness.

'Alice, please stop- it's giving me so much pain to see you remember.' It was as well, I could feel a little rip in my chest as Alice's expression grew heart breaking.

She began visibly shaking and her bottom lip quivered in fear. I extended my arms to her.

I wished that instead of feeling her emotions, of twisting and manipulating them- I could take them completely away. I could help, I could even mask the problem but it would still be there. When I wasn't with Alice, all her memories and horrors came flooding back. That's why I rarely left her side.

'You don't know what they did to me, Jazz.' Alice wept freely. Tears sparkled in her animated eyes, but they could never fall.

I rubbed her consolingly, I tried my best to be supportive but it was hard. Sometimes, you just couldn't do anything. They had to help themselves.

'It's alright, Darlin. I'm here. Jazz is here.' I whispered tenderly in her ear and planted a soft trail of kisses down her porcelain neck. She was so beautiful, it was so hard to believe she was mine.

'We need to contact Faye.' I said matter-of factly.

It needed to be done soon, for all we knew- the Volturi could be tracking her this very minute and with Demetri's terrifying skill- it wouldn't take long.

**Alec's POV**

I was a stupid fool. No, I was an idiotic simpleton. I should have killed the freaking girl and done the shit. But no, my conscience just had to step in and make me weak.

Stupid conscience.

This was turning into the fricken battle of Troy. Where I, Alec was the traitor. I just hope that the ending isn't as happy.

1 week since I'd been kicked out of my old life.

1 week since normality stopped and I started being the Cullen's little database on the Volturi.

1 week since I officially hated my sister.

1 day since I'd sworn to break her perfidious, double-dealing neck.

'Alec?' Edward's icy voice threw me out the blue.

'What?' I scowled, I'd never liked the freaky, bronze-haired psychic.

'Why did you save my sister's great-niece?' He asked, still polite but with a threatening edge just waiting to jump out and seize me. I may have been Ex-Volturi, but I wasn't stupid.

I shrugged my shoulders. 'Couldn't do it.' I knew that he knew that I was lying- the bastard was reading my thoughts, loud and clear.

'Why are you lying to me? You afraid of the truth, Alec?' His voice was slimy now, like a snake's waiting to trap me. (***Sorry Edward fans! But this is Alec's portrayal and frankly he doesn't like Edward very much!)**

Bella stood at close quarters, leaning against the mettalic door frame, she eyed me suspiciously.

'Alec, you're known for being undoubtedly loyal yet you slip up with 1 girl. 1 **human **girl- why didn't you just slaughter her like you did with any other helpless mortal?' She fixed her eyes on me. Great, now two pairs of I-really-want-to-kill-you-now glares were pointed firmly at me.

'I told you I don't know.' I repeated. No way, were they getting it out of me. In fact I wasn't even sure what **it** was.

Edward shook his head exasperated. Good.

'I heard that!' He snapped at me.

**Good**. I thought fiercely back at him. God, it was almost as fun as winding up Jane.

I missed my little sister. Even if she did try to kill me...twice.

Once when we were human and she pushed me off a bridge after filling my shoes with stones ( then again we were about 7) and the second times was directly after the betrayal.

It wasn't supposed to be like that. I wasn't supposed to let the human filth go.

If it had been any other human. Any other kid linked to the Cullens- I'd have ripped them up in a heartbeat. But I just couldn't.

I couldn't kill a kid linked to Alice Cullen.

I couldn't kill the great-niece of the girl I fell in love with.

Stupid thing was that she'd already married the Blonde Major. Therefore, I would have to do something extremely MAJOR to even compete as a friend.

OH, she hates my guts. I don't blame her but then - it breaks what's left of my ruthless, coal-black heart into little shreds.

Oh, Alice- why couldn't she have been Volturi?

**Jasper POV**

Okay, it was agreed.

The Volturi were onto both us and Faye.

We needed to contact her.

A.S.A.P

I looked down at the number in my hand. Alice didn't want to do it- so I'd offered. Anything to make her feel less anxious.

555-0123

_Ring Ring_

_**'Hello?'**_

'Hey? Is that Faye?'

**'Yeah. Why? Who's calling?'**

'Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm your great-uncle.'


	6. Confessions

**Thank you reviewers and my new review buddy! You are all awesome! Not sure how this turned out- PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thank you. x**

**Faye POV (5 minutes earlier)**

'What?' I asked Mark. He may have been my elder brother, but he sure acted like an 8th grader.

'Can you take Shadow out for a walk? Brooke's coming round. Thanks Sis.' He mumbled almost inaudibly to me.

Ah, Brooke- the slag who'd won my brothers heart. Great! Now not only will I have to watch them constantly lip-lock, I was being forced to take out lazy, fat, salivating dog out for a walk.

Shadow is a Siberian Husky who give or take 12 pounds is massively over-weight. It takes him all his effort to drag himself to the dog bowl each morning.

I tried not to let Shadow grow fat, really but everytime we sat down for dinner, he'd look at me with those puppy-dog eyes and then I'd just have to give him some titbits otherwise I got a guilty conscience.

Anyway, enough about Fat Fido- God help him!

It's busy here in Vancouver, everyone minds their own business and there doesn't seem to be the close knitted community there was back home.

I preferred it there in Biloxi. The beach was so tranquil, you really wouldn't believe all the hassle on the other side of town. I stayed well clear from the bright lights and casinos.

We lived near the lighthouse, in the same little house that my Mom and Grandma lived in for their entire lives. Up until that point anyway.

Mom hasn't been back since Grandma died.

It had been totally out the blue, Grandma Cynthia was healthy, she was more active then most 30 year olds and she always ate her greens. Daily. There was absolutely no reason for her to just POP off any time soon.

I was ten at the time, a happy, content child with a playful imagination.

That's when the visions started.

Not massive, just random liitle things like test scores, future grades and birthday surprises. That kind of thing.

It still scared the bejeebers out of me.

I was called a freak, shunned because I wasn't socially acceptable.

Mom was worried that I would have to see a shrink or somehting.

But Grandma Cynthia got so upset and protested to much- Mom decided against it.

Then Grandma got all mixed up, sometimes on occasion- she'd ask me to play hide- and seek with her. Then she'd rush off to hide and see if I could 'see' where she was going to hide.

That wasn't so bad- it was only when she started calling me 'Alice'- that I started to get worried.

Though I wasn't particularly one to talk- I feared for her sanity. Or at least short-term memory loss.

That's when I discovered it.

Grandma had a sister. A sister called Alice. And she was like me. She could see visions.

In fact, hers were so bad- she was sent away to an assylum. It must have been terrifying.

Grandma said that it was the worst day of her life, saying goodbye to her sister. She said it was the biggest mistake her parents ever made.

Alice was like me in so many ways, except that I was lucky enough not to be abandoned by my family. Grandma never stopped pining for her long, lost sister.

The only reason she got us mixed up was because I reminded her of her Alice.

It was quite sad actually. Then Grandma died suddenly and Mom couldn't take it- so we moved out of our childhood home.

Here in stinking Vancouver. Joy! Not. It's nothing personal, it's just that ... it's not home.

So before I went all nostalgic, - Shadow! I don't like remembering Grandma- it always makes me depressed.

As for Alice- she died. Young, apparently.

Such a shame.

I'm just so relieved times have moved on.

_Ring __Ring_

'Faye- get the phone!' Mom shrieked at me from upstairs. I groaned but as I wanted to avoid a full on rant- I snatched the reciever.

_Ring Ring_

'Hello?'

**'Hey? Is that Faye?'**

'Yeah. Why? Who's calling?'

**'Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm your great-uncle.'**

I dropped the phone.

**'Hello?**' The voice reverberated through the speaker.

I had a great-uncle? Seriously?

But Alice had died when she was only like 18- she couldn't have had time to marry.

'I'm sorry, I don't have a great-uncle.' I said firmly. Who was this nutter?

**'Yes- you do, Honey. I'm here with Alice.'**

'Alice **_who_**?'

**'Alice Brandon. Mary Alice Brandon. She's your great-aunt.' **The voice was soft and caring.

I could tell immediately that the speaker genuinely cared for this Alice.

'I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number or something. I did have a great-aunt but she died over fifty years ago!' I informed him awkwardly. Poor guy.

I hoped he'd find the Faye he was looking for.

**'No, Honey.'** The voice sounded slightly frustrated now.

**'See Alice and I..we're...well... we're erm vampires, Darlin. We're immortal.' **The voice pleaded for me to believe his words, yet it was so absurdly ridiculous- I couldn't help bursting into laughter.

I couldn't take this poor guy seriously.

'What? That's crazy!' I giggled, hoping not to offend him but at the same time- mocking every word he said.

'As crazy as your visions, Darlin?'

Wait- what?

What!

'How do...How do **you **know about them?' I asked astonished.

The voice chuckled lightly.

'You inherited your great-aunt's gift. Alice can see visions too- so here in Washington- we're pretty used to them by now.'

I deliberated his words.

'Okay, so supposing this is true and supposing you aren't a bunch of headcases and my great-aunt really did survive- that doesn't make you a vampire!' I tried to make sense of the situation.

The voice sighed.

'Use your visions, Faye. See that I'm telling the truth. Please- it's urgent.'

I didn't know him- at all. Yet something in his voice made me trust him, made me want to please him. It was warm and comforting- like being stoned except it actually revitalized your senses and made you **more **rational.

I searched with my mind- this foreign name **Jasper Whitlock **and **Alice Brandon**.

**Vision**

**I'm standing near a meadow. A nice one at that. It's quite warm, the sun is shining through the trees. I like it here. **

**Except I have no idea where 'here' is. **

**Two people stride towards me, their hands are linked together in s****trong bond.**

**The taller male has hair of sunshine, his face and neck are littered with small half-moon scars but he has a wide grin on his face that lifts my unease. **

**He is also insanely handsome.**

**The girl beside him has spiky black hair, that jutts out in all different directions. A smile is also present on her face and she seems like one of those people that never stop being happy. I can tell, we're going to get on. **

**She is also inhumanly gorgeous. **

**The strangest thing about them is their golden, topaz eyes. Identical to each others, mystical and beautiful. **

**Oh, did I mention they're sparkling? **

**Yup, sparkling like two statues, carved specially from diamonds and looking so perfect- it hurt to look. **

**Ouch.**

**'Hi.' The girl runs forwards. Actually- she _skips_. **

**'I'm Alice.' She comes up and gives me a hug. I inhale a whiff of her perfume. Wait- no that's her.**

**She smells sugary sweet. I can't get enough of it. **

**Regretfully, she pulls back. **

**'I know it seems weird, Faye. But we're vampires. We sparkle, we smell delicious and we drink blood. Our kind drink human blood but sometimes the urge to drain a human is so strong, it takes all of our effort to abstain from it. Even now...' The man- Jasper strained away from me looking in pain.**

**'Are you okay?' I ask him. **

**He twitches and pulls even further away.**

**'You smell really good.' He seems embarrassed. Oh, I twig now! It's me. I'm food to him. **

**Wait- but that would mean I believe his vampirism.**

**'Why are your eyes that color?' I ask, nervously. I still don't believe that they're vampires. Gorgeous- yes but not immortal beings. **

**Why, Alice doesn't look a day older eighteen!**

**Then again, it would make sense. But it's impossible...right?**

**'We only drink animal blood.' Alice answers, her eyes are studying me carefully. **

**'You look like Cynthia.' She said sadly. **

**Okay, that's funny- I hadn't mentioned my Grandma. **

**'How do you know my grandma?' I ask. **

**'She was my sister. She was - you have to believe me. I never have a day where I don't miss her.' Alice said, her eyes big and beseeching.**

**I could see the pain in her eyes. **

**Looking back at them, I see wisdom as well as youth. They don't look old but their maturity is surprising.**

**Could it be?**

**'Yes, we're vampires.' Jasper whispered quietly.**

I snapped out of my vision. This is so illogical.

And yet- there's no denying that they're vampires. Good, animal-killing vampires but still vampires.

And just when I thought Vancouver was complicated, my not-so-dead-after-all Great-Auntie turns out to be a future seeing immortal Vampire.

That's complicated.


	7. Trapped

**a:N/ Hey guys! Okay, so I'm dealing with most of my problems and I miss this so much- I have to write more! I will try but obviously, I do have a life so it won't be as soon as previously. Busy times coming up but- I have a few ideas for the ending. KEEP REVIEWING! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! POST IT ON YOUR PROFILE! Seriously, if you value my work at all please just spread it round! More reviews makes more ideas. More ideas=better story! It's a win-win situation! Thank you for all the support. I will also be updating my Zutara fic soon. Kaelan x**

**Alice POV**

Here we were.

I was so nervous.

Here was the place of meeting.

An abandoned park at dusk.

Perfect.

I was freaking out already.

What if she didn't like me?

What if we had nothing in common?

WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T KNOW A SINGLE DARN THING ABOUT ALEXANDER MCQUEEN?

Oh God!

GOD!

God!

'Ali- the waves of pressure that are hitting me are almost enough to knock me out. Please calm down, Love.' Jazz's frustration was evident but a small squeeze on my hand assured me that he wasn't angry.

'What if we don't get on?' I groaned just thinking about it.

'She'll see that you're helping her. Effectively - you're saving her life, Darlin. She'll be grateful- you wait and see.' Jazz insisted, his smile making me glow...for a moment at least.

I sighed.

I had tried for the past few weeks to foresee our meeting.

Fate seemed to work against me though as everytime I focused on Faye Brandon- Nil. Zip. Nada.

I scanned the bare plains of the open park.

It was quiet, the sounds and cries of children strangely absent.

The rides folorn and empy: desolate.

There was a fat man, scoffing three-ringed donuts in haste, next to him was a stern looking woman, with a tight b un and an unfortunate moustache.

I averted my gaze.

I continued.

Wait!

I swivelled my gaze two yards to the left.

Ah! There she was.

'Hi.' She said quietly.

She looked nervous, she was scanning me as much as I was her.

I couldn't stop **looking **at her.

She had long, blonde, slightly-wilder than Rosalie's hair.

She had mist blue-gray eyes.

She was the exact double of Cynthia.

I felt a stab of pain in my unbeating heart.

I missed my sister.

She had always loved me, she had never abandoned me.

'Hey.' Jazz and I answered in unison.

'You must be Alice. You look exactly as you did in my vision.' She commented shyly.

I grinned to relax her.

'Yeah. You look exactly like Cynthia.'

She blushed and returned my smile.

'Do any others in your family have the condition?' Jazz asked, stealing it right from the pocket of my mind.

I swear sometimes, he could read my mind as clearly as Edward.

Faye shook her head. 'No, just me.' She said shamefully.

'Hey, don't think of it as a burden. It's a gift. I used to despise it, loathe it, hate it. But a few weeks ago- when I realized it was hereditary- Jazz told me something very important.' I smiled at my husband.

'It's part of who I am. I don't know yet, if we can take it away from you- but I think you'd feel empty. Like a part of you is missing. At least that's how I'd feel.' I continued.

Faye shook her head.

'No, I'm not ashamed about that. I'm ashamed because Grandma Cynthia always insisted that you were alive. That you somehow endured the horrors of the assylum and that you battled it out. Even when people called her crazy, she was always adamant that you survived. She said that you were her big sister Alice and that you never gave up. You were always brave and strong for her- so maybe when you were in the assylum- you were strong for yourself. No one believed her- including me.'

She hung her head in shame.

Was that it?

Oh.

'Oh, don't worry, honey. I would probably not have believed it either- had the situations been reversed. It is kinda impossible.' I reassured her.

Cynthia said that about me?

She had always believed in me.

It was comforting to know.

God, I missed her.

'It sounds like Cynthia had a good life, with you as her granddaughter?' I smiled at her.

She shrugged, 'She always missed her sister though.'

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes, they would never fall but it didn't matter.

I was _**feeling**_.

Back to the plan.

Now that we had got the introductions out of the way- how on Earth was I going to explain that the Volturi were after her?

'I don't think you'll have to, love.' Jazz's voice was steely and cold.

I glanced in the direction his nod indicated.

Three people were striding towards us.

With cloaks.

I recognised the blonde, child leader in an instant.

Those flaming eyes are hard to miss.

Jane.

With a feral snarl, I quickly thrust Faye behind me, Jazz by my side.

If they wanted her- they'd have to get through us.

It wasn't going to end well.

**Jane POV**

One week since my pathetic, low-life, moronic scumbag of a brother traitorously backstabbed us and threw me into the highest fall of grace in the Volturi Couurt since the very beginning.

Damn Alec to Hell!

I tried to be kind. I tried to give him a quick death. The bastard just had to survive.

I was so unbelievably furious about this.

I would cause pain for this.

I would cause innocents to shriek and mothers to weep.

I would cause babes to sob and hearts to throb.

I would rip the snooty little head off of Alice Cullen's puny little body.

_**She** _is the reason.

If she hadn't been so _**desirable**_, Alec would never have betrayed us.

If he had been sensible and kept his supposed-to-be-black heart out of this- I would never have had to punish him.

Now, it was too late.

I had **no **choice.

My sibling had to pay- and I would be the one to deliever it.

I would give him a swift end.

Not like Alice Cullen's, I would not torture him mentally and physically- as I would her.

The main goal of this is to abduct her Great-niece.

Frankly, screw her!

**Alice is mine!**

Aro can have the other girl- I would make Alice's death drag for days.

We would stride into the park and kill the Blonde male Cullen- then Alice and the girl would be in our hands.

Ready for my revenge.

Felix and Demetri by my sides, I strode into the park.

They were there, waiting rabbits for a hungry fox.

Or more precisely **three **hungry foxes.

I smiled, my eyes burned with hate at the pixie like girl who had failed to notice me.

She would scream for me.

She would writhe beneath my feet- and I would relish in it.

Demetri's amazing tracking ability had stalked the Cullens scent to this specific place in Vancouver.

A rare quiet zone.

A perfect place for a trap.


	8. Nothing left

**A:n/Still had no more reviews...hint! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you- you are awesome guys! Kaelan x**

**Jazz's POV**

'Stay away from us Jane.' I growled menacingly at the child in front of me.

Jane lifted her hood slowly, to reveal her evil features in the dusky light.

'Long time, no see. Still drinking animal blood then?' She indicated to my amber eyes.

I nodded stiffly. This bitch wasn't going to get anything that wasn't necessary off me.

Quick as a flash, Jane had Faye.

I didn't know how it happened. Faye was behind Alice and then...BAM!

Jane's slender hands were wrapped around Faye's trembling neck.

'Doesn't she make your mouth water?' She appealed to my bloodthirsty instinct.

'Jazz, don't listen to her!' Alice pleaded, her eyes wide and frightened.

I couldn't do it. It was Alice's great-niece. Her reminder of Cynthia. Her twin of power.

But she smelt so...good.

I shook, trying to contain myself.

Alice was silently sobbing, pressing her lips together. She knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for long.

The two henchmen with Jane did nothing. They didn't need to.

Demetri and Felix just grinned at each other, they relished in pain almost as much as the child monster.

'Release her, Jane.' I snarled without breathing.

The scent of Faye's luscious blood wafted tauntingly in my face.

Jane smiled wryly.

'Now, why would I do that?' She raised her eyebrow.

As she did so, Alice suddenley fell to the ground...screaming.

'Alice!' I yelled, rushing to her side.

I had a choice, Alice or Faye. Without Alice, my entire reason for existence vanished, without Faye- **everyone's **existence **WOULD **vanish.

That was a fact.

What Aro could do with a power like Faye's or Alice's- made my skin crawl. He would be the all-seeing. He would know strategies and plans in a battle. He would know our every move, our every decision. No vampire or human would be safe again.

Alice was shaking and shrieking, her eyes watering with unshed tears.

'Jazz! JAZZ! Please! Please! NO!' She screeched. It broke my heart violently in two.

But I knew what I had to do, it was unthinkable but it had to be done.

I turned my back on my soul mate. Tried desperately to ignore her screams and pleads.

I turned back a final time.

Then I realized what Alice was screaming.

'God Dammit! You idiot- go get FAYE! NOW!' She yelled wildly, flailing on the floor.

I took no futher time.

Jane was concentrating on making Alice suffer.

I leapt on her and Faye. I winced as I heard a small crack and cry, Faye had probably broken something.

I forgot how fragile humans were.

And her blood-ooh...God!

From the breakage, the splintered bone had pierced through her skin.

A line of scarlet trickled down her elbow.

That smell.

GOD!

I inhaled deeply, it was like honey on steaming crumpets, or toasty marshmellows that had the small ring of melted deliciousness.

It was like...I don't know.

In that split moment of hesitation, I lost everything.

'ALICE!' I cried as my love was snatched away from me, her body nothing more than a rag doll to the giant Felix.

Faye too had been torn away in my moment of weakness.

Alice was nothing more than a speck in the distance, Felix was a fast runner, almost as fast as Edward.

Demetri had taken care of Faye as he too became nothing more than an ant-shape on the horizon.

I snarled in frustration.

I was weak.

I had cost Alice that.

I faced Jane, hands bared for her throat.

Then a white hot flame smashed into my head, it was like a fireball relentless and merciless.

It was Jane.

'AAAAAAGGGHH!' I cried out.

I writhed and squirmed on the floor beneath her.

She smiled and knelt down next to my head.

'Such a shame.' She muttered without any real feeling.

She raised her hand but instead or ripping my aching head off as I would have thought, she indicated to someone else.

A volturi guard.

One, I hadn't seen before.

'Luke. Finish this _**weak **_one off. For such a **great **warrior, you really have died a pitiful death.' She sneered at me.

I groaned in pain.

I prepared for my death.

The boy's hand was raised, he had long fiery red hair and fiery eyes to match. His build was lean and he was a fighter.

Why was I thinking of this in my last few moments?

I should be thinking of Alice.

I am thinking of Alice.

Oh Alice, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I failed you my love.

You gave everything- for everyone else.

Now there is no time for me to give back to you.

Alice, my sweet- I will meet you back in Paradise. Or wherever we are cursed to remain.

I will wait an eternity for you as you did for me back in that old Diner.

On the Day, that proved to be the most precious one of my life. When I was mortal or not.

Alice, I love you. Forever.

'Stop!' A boy's voice broke through my final thoughts.

My head snapped up to meet my saviour. Then it slumped again.

Oh- not him!

Alec stood, face set and determined- behind him were an army of large- bear- like wolves and at the head was a familiar russet colored, cocky eyed Jake.

I'd never been so happy to see them.


	9. Submission

**A:n/ Goes without saying. REVIEW! Come on! I'm trying for 15 now! Work with me people! I only write for you- y'know? Love Ya x**

**Alice POV**

Where was I?

Faye?

Oh God- where was Faye?

What happened?

Faye was unconscious, a layer of crusted blood decorated her cheek.

It smelt so good...

Wait!- What was I saying?

'Faye?' My high-pitched voice came out squeaky and scared.

'I wouldn't worry about her- not yet at any rate.' Jane's cool tones drilled fromm the opposite end of the room.

Looking around the four, grey, monotonous walls- it looked like some kind of cellar.

Jane pride of place, stood central on the furthest side of me, her red eyes lit with anticipation.

My hands were held above my head, I wasn't aware of anything that could knock a vampire out- it looked like I had been proved wrong.

I groaned, this wasn't going to be pretty.

'Welcome to the Volturi Dungeons!' Jane made an elaborate motion with her hand.

Aah, that explained it then. The dungeon? I must be a pretty high-class prisoner.

'What are you doing? Why do you want us and where's your master Aro?' I shrieked struggling against my chains.

This was crazy, I was isolated alone with a madwoman who had a terrifyingly evil power that could inflict insane pain on me in any instant.

Jane smiled cruelly. 'Aro has agreed to let me specifically conduct your torture. No need to fret, Alice.'

The way she said my name was sweet. Sickly sweet.

It was a warning.

Suddenley, I felt myself being slammed against the cold, stone wall.

Jane had her hands digging into my shoulders, her face inches from mine.

I gulped, I was pretty much helpless.

I wished I had Edward's ability. It would be comforting to at least know what was going through her wacked head.

To know at least her motive for this derranged act.

My head was wrenched back with my short, spiky hair.

I let out a cry of pain as Jane tore at my roots.

Did she have any idea how much time was consumed to perfect this hairstyle?

Obviously not, judging by her own which was placidly drawn back into a straight-back ponytail.

I can just imagine the time she spent stressing over those poor, under-nourished mass of split ends.

'You little bitch! You **bitch**!' Jane screamed in my ear, flecks of spit and venom flying in all directions.

'Er, excuse me? Not to be rude, but could you just wipe all this venom off my cheek? I'm handcuffed, I can't really do it by myself...' I grinned at her.

She took one furious look at me and whacked my across the side of the face.

My face connected with the greystone wall.

Again.

**SLAM!**

Ow.

When I'd lifted myself up- I winced as I saw the Alice-shaped dent that decorated the wall.

I took a deliberate look at Jane's fuming expression.

'Alec left me because of **you**! He betrayed me for _**you**_! Now I'm going to make you pay so bad, you little midget!' Jane roared at me.

Woah, hark who's talking? Jane couldn't insult me because of my height when I was at least a good two inches taller than her.

Ultra-Midget.

Wait- Alec left because of _**me**_?

'What do you mean? He never left because of me- why would he?' I asked weakly, face hurting.

Face hurting, face hurting.

Ow.

**'Because. He. Loves. You. The. Bastard. Now. You're. Going. To. Die!**' Jane sent a spasm of pain with each drawn-out word.

She watched in vicious satisfaction as I screamed, writhing in agony.

'Jane, please no! No! He wouldn't! He **doesn't**! You're **CRAZY**! ARGHHH!' I screeched.

Beside me, Faye was fully alert by now and struggling against her own bonds.

'Alice!' She yelled, spectating in horror and alarm.

I tried to answer but the fire that spread like lightning through my veins made me only capable of screaming and choking.

Urgh.

A brief pause.

'Like the taster? Main course is on it's way, Ma'am.' Jane cackled horribly.

Her twisted mind calculated the best way to torture me.

'Faye! Faye- don't let her hurt you! Donb't let her-!' The pain fired up again.

'Faye! God- I love you! Jazz, Edward, Bells, Mom and Dad, Rose, Em, Nessie, Jake- Alec!' I desperately cried the names of those most important to me.

I was surprised as Jane when I stuttered her brother's name.

The pain seared up again, more ferocious, more violent than ever.

More agony.

I cried in my blindness.

She was torturing me to insanity.

Lord! Mercy- please!

Now would be an excellent time for a vision...I struggled against the cold, floor.

I felt myself slump as the pain drifted away and the familiar feeling of blackness overtook my senses.

***Vision**

**I don't know where 'here' is but I'm grateful to escape from Jane's wrath if only for a few moments.**

**Jazz...**

**He was sitting in the forest that I'd passed through a thousand times over, on a falt, grey rock- head in hands.**

**Oh, thnk God- he made it out alive.**

**Well, strictly speaking he's already dead- but whatever. **

**My heart swelled with love for him. **

**He was so perfect, so beautiful, so sad.**

**'Ali...' He mumbled, a slight sob broke from his lips.**

**I knew as well as anyone that Jazz would never in a million years cry- if not for the knowledge that I was dead. Or at least abducted by an evil psychopath who believes in eternal torture. Which is kinda worse...**

**Oh, Jazz.**

**If I had a body, and a human one at that- I would weep for him.**

**Oh God- Alec.**

**Alec creeping up behind my beloved.**

**He doesn't love me it's not possible. It's not. It's not.**

**'Jazz!' I wanted to shout, to warn him. Not wanting to watch and yet not being physically able to look away- I was forced to play spectator.**

**No! Anything- even Jane's torture was better than this!#Jazz, sweet, protective Jazz.**

**Alec's hand came up-**

**Why that traitorous, cold-hearted, son of a-**

**Alec's hand came down on Jazz's shoulder, comfortingly.**

**WHAT THE HELL?**

**Since when did Alec want to comfort Jazz?**

**Since when did Jazz not want to rip Alec's head off?**

**'We will find her. Jacob and the Pack are helping- my sister cannot hide forever.'**

**Alec said, confidence and sympathy in his voice.**

**Alec and Jazz...and Jake.**

**Coming to look for me.**

**Oh thank God- they were going to resuce me.**

**Yay.**

**Jacob POV**

Unfortunately, the swine-headed, Volturi leech has joined our side- so I don't get to rip him into tiny pieces.

That's crap.

'Jake, is Auntie Alice going to be okay?' Nessie curled next to me, gazing into the starry night.

I took a silky, coppery curl and gently wrapped it behind her ear.

She blushed furiously.

Thats what I loved about Nessie, she had inherited Bella's human habit of blushing.

Furiously.

I laughed at the warm, scarlet flush that spread along her high cheek bones.

'I love you, Nessie.' I murmured into her ear. If Jazz cared half as much for Alice as I did for Nessie, which I'm sure he does- the guy never shuts up about little shortie-then he must be in torture.

Nessie sighed and tapped my nose gently.

'You didn't answer the question, Jake.' She grumbled softly, sounding way too much like Bella.

I couldn't not answer her. Not if in doing so it made her unhappy.

But would my answer be enough?

Oh- what the hell.

'I don't know.' I admitted. Then I wrapped her closer in my arms.

'But I will do everything physically in my power - to find her. I will.' I promised Nessie who broke out into heart-breaking sobs.

'She's my favorite Auntie...Don't tell Aunt Rose though.' She blubbed.

No chance of that- I still hadn't forgiven Blondie for calling me Fido.

I smiled sadly. It cut me up to see Nessie like this, so different from the usual strong, independant, half-vamp I know so well.

I **will **find Alice. I _**will **_bring her home.

So Jasper can have his 'Nessie'.

I just have to make sure the Royally-Gay Bloodsucker didn't get in the way.


	10. Reminiscing

**A:n/ Hey- Spain was awesome! Suntanned, boy-spotting- heaven! Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I've read them all and I am so unbelievably happy that the ratings have gone up. I've got a few ideas in my head but if anyone else has got an amazing point- please feel free to message or review me! Thank you. I love you guy's so much- hope you like this next installment. BTW- this isn't really an action chapter- more of an explanation of things that have happened. I think someone said that the story was quite confusing? Well, I hope this clears things up a bit! Cya later guys! KEEP REVIEWING- LETS PUSH IT TO 20! XKaelanX**

**Alec POV**

Alice.

I wish I could show her that I'm different. That I've changed. For her.

Because of her.

She needn't be scared, I wish I could hold her in my arms and comfort her.

I wish I could save her from my sadistic sister.

'What are you thinking about leech?' Jacob snapped at me.

I looked up to his angry scowl and shrugged.

'Nothing.' I crossed my fingers hoping he'd go away and leave me to think about Alice.

'Oh. So why do you have this lovesick expression on your face?' He pressed.

'What!'

How the-?

'Dude, I've imprinted. I know what people look like when they're in love with someone. It's like they can't think about anything else.' Jacob sat down next to me.

'So who is it?' He asked in a flat tone. The friendliest he'd been so far.

'Er…'

'Is it a vampire?' Jacob wondered.

'Yeah.'

'So, who…?' Jacob wanted to know.

'It's erm… you wouldn't know her…' I mumbled, lying badly.

'Really? Try me.' Jacob's face still wore a hard steely look.

'I….'

Jacob growled in exasperation.

'Out with it, bloodsucker!' He yelled suddenly.

'Let me guess, is she about so high?' He gestured to Alice's height.

Oh God – he knew.

I nodded ashamed.

'With black, spiky hair, golden eyes, an incredibly annoying personality, name Alice Cullen- not forgetting _**wife**_ to Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen?' Jacob picked me up and threw me into the nearest tree.

I didn't bother to protect myself, I knew I deserved this.

'How can you like her?' He demanded, shaking me like a rag doll.

'You can't like her! She loves Jasper. Not you! We were all fine before you came along and screwed everything up!' He yelled at me, giving me a good punch.

'H…How did you know?'

Jacob looked me straight in the eye.

'Edward.' He said quietly.

'He knew from the moment he could pick up your thoughts. He knew before Alice had the vision. Before Bella, Nessie and him had even got out of their car. That's why he told me to stay away from the front of the house. He knew that if I saw you- I'd lose my cool. That I'd stop you from telling Alice what she needs to know. Now, he wants to know why you love his sister?' Jacob informed me.

Wow.

Stalker much?

'I heard that.' Edward's fairly calm tones echoed around the clearing.

So he was here was he?

Come out and face me, Cullen.

Edward stepped out from behind a large bush.

'Alec, why did you do this? Why did you save Faye. Why- how- _**why**_ did you fall in love with Alice?'

I looked at him in surprise.

Out of all the vampires worldwide, **he** was asking me why I fell in love with someone I shouldn't.

Hypocrite much?

'Er, Bella? She was a _**human**_- do you have a valid reason why you fell for her?' I fired at him.

Edward nodded thoughtfully.

'Touché.'

'She's…she's just so…' I tried to describe Alice. I couldn't.

'She's beyond everything I'd ever thought. You've the seen the loyalty she has to people she loves. It's beyond anything I would have thought possible- as is yours Edward. Alice makes me…question who I am. If what the volturi implanted in my head- is right after all. If I should kill or become 'vegetarian' like all of you. She makes me a better person. I need her.' I admitted.

Edward's hand shot out- grabbing my throat.

'She doesn't need you. Once we've got her and Faye back- I never want you near my family again. That includes my sister.' He warned before releasing me.

With that- he and Jacob vanished together.

Whoa, THREAT- sent and received.

That's screwed everything up.

**Faye POV**

Alice, poor, beautiful Alice lay writhing in agony as the blond vampire continued to torture her. So far, I hadn't been touched.

So far.

I couldn't stop thinking about the dark, haired vampire who saved me.

I mean, it hadn't exactly been pleasant- but the memory was clearer since I met Alice.

I'd tried to forget the horror, the incident- I'd succeeded. It was virtually in a pocket at the back of my brain. Then Alice came along, and all the memories flooded back with her.

Memory ***

**I was walking the dog, with little success. I wasn't bulky and butch- I couldn't heave the thing all the way around the park and back- without a tractor or a 4x4. Suddenly, Shadow barked. Which was unusual as the only thing he's bothered about is food. **

**Before I knew it- I'd been snatched away, bearing in mind that Shadow was now abandoned in the Park. I didn't worry about him running off- he would have collapsed after a couple of yards anyway, but I was concerned with the possibility of someone or something hurting him. **

**I didn't see my abductors- at least not at first, they managed to restrain me with some rope and a gag and smuggled me out of the Park. **

**Then something heavy and cold made contact with my temple, knocking me out instantly. At this point my focus of attention was no longer on Shadow but myself. I convinced myself that 'they' must have mistaken me for someone else. There weren't many other options- that were believable. **

'**Leave her.' I heard a rough, coarse voice echo around some kind of room as I stirred. Naturally, I panicked- I stood up and tried to bolt. Then the giant of a man who had spoken somehow caught me in a matter of seconds. Now, I know it was his vampire super-speed. At the time- I thought he was on steroids. **

'**Let me go!' I'd cried, I'd begged and screamed. Nothing worked, they were all heartless. Except the young dark-haired boy, sitting opposite me. There were four of them, a smallish one that seemed to have a fierce look in his eye, the giant on 'steroids', the pale, blond haired girl with the cold face and the boy. His eyes were crimson like the rest, but instead of cruelty and amusement at my pain- his were filled with compassion and **_**guilt**_**?**

**The giant man threw me on the floor.**

**The floor smashed against my head and for a moment it felt like I'd cracked my head open but it seemed relatively okay. I lay still, pretending to have fainted. It was the safest option. **

**The boy still looked uneasy. **

'**This isn't right.' He mumbled to the others. They all froze and turned to look at him in astonishment. **

'**What?'**

'**What did you just say?'**

'**BROTHER?' The girl slapped him so hard- I swear it should have snapped his jaw. It didn't seem to do any damage though except irk him. **

'**I don't think that this is right, sister. She is not part of the Cullen Coven. We have no quarrel with them- so why should she be a part of this?'He said, his teeth bared. **

**I thought my best chance of survival lay with silence. **

'**Alec, she has the sight! She's the Cullen midget freak's great niece!' The girl groaned, giving him another whack.**

**Alec looked shamed still. And kinda…something else. **

**I couldn't quite place his emotion.**

'**Oh…I didn't know.' He murmured quietly. **

'**I thought Aro told you?' The giant man asked.**

**The boy Alec shook his head- **

'**No, I just came to help the mission go securely.' **

**They all nodded their heads, his answer seemed to satisfy them.**

'**Do you think she's awake yet?' Alec asked them.**

**The girl smiled prettily. **

'**She will be soon.' She assured her brother. **

**With a quick glance over at me, I felt unimaginable pain fly through me, coursing through me. **

**I screeched, writhing and wriggling locked in her gaze. **

**Something warm and wet was trickling down my neck- blood I assumed. **

'**Um, so tasty…' The girl ran her pink tongue across her top lip. **

**I groaned, the pain fired up again- this time I couldn't see anything.**

**Then- all of a sudden.**

**It stopped.**

**The pain vanished. **

**All my senses were cut off and I was floating in space, floating- pain free.**

**It was nice.**

**AN escape.**

**A temporary, wonderful pause. **

**Then I was brought back to Earth.**

**The girl looked furiously at her companions.**

'**What do you think happened? Why did she suddenly stop screaming? Why didn't I get my wonderful scream? I need my scream!' She shrieked, obviously upset about my lack of pain. **

'**Jane…maybe she's immune….I dunno.' The small man tried to calm Jane down. **

**The boy looked at the floor, but for the first time- he looked kinda happy.**

**He caught my eye and gave me a surreptitious wink. **

**Then- I knew it was him. **

**Somehow- he'd saved me. **

**He motioned with his hand, I frowned- what did he want?**

**He signaled for me to wait.**

**Then all of a sudden, the other three people in the room froze- they tumbled around wildly like blind people.**

**The boy leapt up and untied me.**

'**Can you walk?' He asked me in an urgent tone. **

**I nodded and got to my feet.**

'**Hurry- I don't have much time. They know now that I've betrayed them- they'll kill us if they get hold of us. We have to go NOW.' **

**He sprinted out of the door.**

**I wasn't one to argue so I followed him. **

**He was too quick and soon had disappeared into the night. He also had super speed. **

**I began to panic.**

**I stumbled through all these bushes and hedges before I heard a noise behind me.**

**I swiveled around.**

**Dreading the worst.**

**Preparing for my doom.**

**Oh, Thank God- it was only Alec.**

'**Where were you?' He demanded.**

'**You were too fast!' I protested. **

**He nodded as if he'd expected that kind of answer. **

'**Okay- get on my back.'**

'**What?'**

'**Get on my back.' He ordered and effortlessly heaved me up. **

**Then we were flying- at an impossible speed.**

**Everything around me was blurred, was out of focus.**

**Like someone had picked up a remote and pressed the fast forwards button. **

**He jolted to a stop. **

**Outside my house.**

'**How…?' I questioned him.**

**He didn't even look out of breath.**

**He shook his head.**

'**It doesn't matter. I have to do something- for now just stay inside. Whatever you do- you can't tell anyone about this, okay? Not that they'd believe you anyway but Jane might be able to track you, especially with Demetri and Felix. They're a lethal troop. ' He nodded and gave me a little pat.**

'**Wait!' I yelled before he could speed off.**

'**Why..Why did you save me?' I faltered underneath his icy gaze. **

**He gave me a small smile.**

'**I…I don't know. But I'm glad I did. Keep safe, Faye.' He winked and vanished again. **

**That was four days ago.**

Now, I was waiting for him to save me again.


	11. Explanations

A:N/ PLEASE REVIEW. I know that the thrill I get from this and the wonderful feeling when someone actually **does **review makes this all worthwhile. But I really do get tired of nagging you all to review! Seriously, if you don't want me to finish this, it's no skin off my nose- I have other stories to write, more inspiration to gain. I do this for you, at least comment. Please. I'm really trying here but it works both ways. Right, intense part over- ENJOY! x

**Jasper POV**

I knew what the bastard felt, I knew it. It was eating me away. It was making me feel things that I hadn't felt since Maria's Army.

Pure Venomous Hatred.

'Jazz?' Edward had been a rock, he really had.

'Don't worry, we're going to find her.' He said, steel in his voice. I knew how much he cared for my wife.

It meant a lot- really.

'Thanks, bro.' I punched his shoulder feebly, without Alice it was like the world was blurry, unfocused somewhat.

Like nothing mattered, there was nothing to keep me grounded.

Not even my Cullen family.

Edward knew what my decision would be...if it came to it. If Alice was lost- he knew I'd be gone.

And I wouldn't be coming back.

'Alec.' I said as curtly as I could to the slimeball. He flicked his hair to the side and looked at me with a hard expression.

'I know what you think of me, Cullen. But however unlikely it seems, I don't plan on stealing your wife away from you.'

'Hmm. She'd never choose you anyway. She's far too good for that.' I spat at him, a half inch away from ripping his perfect face off.

'I just want her to be safe.' He said quietly.

'And I don't?' I raised an eyebrow cooly, this guy was just asking to be mauled.

'I didn't mean that...' He stuttered hastily.

'Cull- I mean...Jasper...I want to help you.' He stuck out a sincere hand.

I frowned, did I really want to place my trust in this worm?

I clasped it firmly, still not completely sure.

We shook hands.

I could literally reach out a hand and feel the tension surrounding us.

'Well...okay then- off we go?' Typical Jake, just came and butted in.

To be frank, I was grateful- it gave me an excuse to get away from him.

At least we'd reached some sort of...pact.

Just as I made to leave, Alec caught me by the arm.

I resisted the urge to tear it off his weedy body and glared at him.

'What, Alec?' I snapped at the boy who looked strangely sensitive.

'Can I have a word with you?' He looked on the verge of tears- if that were possible for a vampire.

I pushed down the strong urge to say no and to my surprise found myself nodding at him.

'You sure, Jazz?' Edward shot next to me protectively. I nodded a second time.

'If he does anything to me, Alice will never forgive him.'

Edward seemed to accept that answer.

'I trust you.' He raised his eyebrows at me.

'Thanks. You've been great, Edward. You really have.' I gave him a sad smile.

'You try anything- I'll know. And I won't hesitate to let Jacob give you a horrendous, life-threatening bite that will have you writhing in agony for severalhours. Clear?' He turned to Alec.

Alec gave a stiff nod, swallowing his fear.

Alec led me through into a part of unfamiliar forest.

We were surrounded by pine-green lush, a brush of complete natural, fertile wonder. It was beautiful.

I felt a surge of hope, Alice would ask me - if she were here. To stay strong for her.

'I wanted to ...to...tell you something. To explain...' Alec looked uneasy.

'What is there to explain?'

'Why I am...the way I am...' He gulped.

I was surpised.

'Why would you tell me something so personal?'

'Because I want you to trust me.' His answer was short and determined.

'OKay...er...take your time...please.' Now that I had the chance to see Allec vulnerable...I found I didn't want to.

Alec licked his lips.

'It was 300 years ago...' He began, his eyes not seeing me any longer.

**'I was foolish, I was rich and spoiled. I was the reason why. The firstborn son of a rich aristocrat, I wanted for nothing. I was...I was everything my father wanted me to be. I was clever and I was handsome. I was sought after from all over the country. Girls, would faint at the sight of me... I was...I was the big thing. It was that arrogance that in the end, brought about my family's ruin. My name was Marquis Alec Dubois and my sister was Jane Dubois, betrothed to Duke Aro Volturi who was at that point the most prestigious aristocrat in 1700's Italy. She'd never wanted to marry him, she was sweet-'**

'Hmph.' I gave a snort of disbelief. **Jane **and _sweet _didn't exist in the same sentence.

'Laugh all you want. You never knew her when she still had her innocence...' He muttered darkly.

I was silent as I waited for him to continue. As he proceeded, he began to tear at his hair like a madman. I couldn't help but feel sympathy- not when I could feel his raging emotions. Pain, pain, love, more pain and a truckload of guilt.

'You don't know what it's like to be responsible for the downfall of someone you love. You've always come through for Alice. I wish I'd done with Jane. ' He was angry with himself, pain written clearly on his features as he ran over the past.

**'She was lovely. My father in the end, was the one that decided the marriage, ordered her to go and submit to Aro. What she never knew, was that I was the one who persuaded him. Without my darling little sister, I was free to pursue any woman I desired- I no longer had to worry about protecting her virtue or her untouched mind. It was for selfish arrogance, that I had unknowingly sentenced my family to death and chaos. She went, out of love for me and yet, even then I felt no remorse. Only, when she became pale and stopped eating did I question her health as well as her sanity. She seemed colder, more distant. I asked her, out of the little affection I had then- what was the matter. She used to tell me horrific tales, of cannibalism and blood. I refused to believe her, I told her it was all lies. She told me how she used to wake screaming in the middle of the night, in terror from her nightmares. How her husband beat her, abused her every night. Even when I saw the scars, the marks and the bruises- I talked myself and deluded myself out of it. I reprimanded her, I told her that she was making it all up, even creating the marks herself to gain sympathy and attention. She was in so much pain... Before one night- Aro had beaten her too much, he'd beaten her till blood flowed from her body like a stream. That's when he lost control- biting her. He managed to stop- to regain some sort of control. But by that point it was too late- she was changed. So many times, during her short life- others had caused her pain, now she had the ability to give others pain- and enjoy it. Her first victim was our father, he died in agony at her feet. She still never knew it was I, in short who had caused her demise. At this point, I had found a talent- a gift with words and art, I could create such fabulous imagery, some labelled me a magician. That's where my power comes in, I suppose. Aro had kept Jane alive, seeing how useful she was to him. He even allowed her to divorce him- but she remained faithful. Purely because everytime she even considered leaving, he would remind her that it was him, that gave her the power to kill her father. It was down to him, that she was so powerful, so dangerous. It was down to him, that she could execute her revenge. But she became lonely, the few weeks after our father's death. She decided she needed a companion- someone who 'understood' her. What better companion than her own dear brother? I was changed shortly after, I was asleep when she came into my room. Good thing I was unconcious, for I believed her dead. When I woke- in agony- time passed like a blur. Before I knew it I was _changed_. ** **I considered leaving, but then how could I abondon her twice? I was not so cruel, during the short time between her marriage and her change- I had regained some sort of soul. Out of love and guilt, I stayed loyal to Aro but mostly to Jane. She was my responsibility, my sister- I loved her. I could never forgive myself for what happened because of what I did, so I didn't. Wherever she went, so did I. I promised I would never leave her, never abandon her again. I thought that I had seen all life had to offer, human or vampire. Until I met the Cullens, when I first laid eyes on Alice... I saw the same amount of devotion, the same sheer loyalty that I felt towards Jane. I knew from that moment, that there was another option to the one I'd made. That I could still find redemption. I have never met a woman like Alice, I don't pretend or deny that I love her. But I would rather she love you and be safe than be in the hands of my sister- particularly when it concerns me. Despite changing me, she still felt a great deal of affection, as much as she could muster for me. I'm her only family and she mine. The difference is that she has lost her humanity.' **

Alec stopped, his eyes glittering with tears that I'm sure, if he'd been human would have overflowed down his cheeks a long time ago.

'I'm sorry.' I mean it too.

Who knew his motives? It was a touching story.

Finally I understood his attachment for Alice and I'm glad he's accepted that just her safety is priority.

'Let's start over Vol- ...Alec.' I stuck my hand out and smiled at his wide eyes and open mouth.

'Really Jasper? You mean it?'

'As long as you don't try and steal my wife away- sure.'

'I would give my life for Alice.' Alec said seriously.

I had no doubts that he meant it.


	12. Demise

A:n/ Please, since my last update- I've had very LITTLE reviews! I've got a lot of this story to go- but I'm only prepared to post it if you review! Otherwise- I'll just make the assumption that you all hate it. I work hard on this- please take 2 seconds to tell me your opinion. Even if your review is only one word- I'll be grateful! Thank you to my Review Buddy- answer my PM! Jalice forever! Kaelan x

P.S- hope you really like the end of this chapter- I was trying to hint it for a while!

**Alice POV**

I can't honestly remember a time when I've been in more pain. I don't remember the change but I'm willing to bet all the clothes in the Prada Outlet that I prize above all other things in the entire world- minus my family and Jazz- that this pain matches it- at least.

'How are you feeling, Alice.' Jane asked in mock concern.

I groaned, wanting to just rip the little blond bitch's hair out to show her just how I felt. I didn't have the energy though so instead of the grand rebellion I had envisaged- I flopped miserably against the granite floor.

Damn it.

'So….er….what's next on the agenda?' Jane muttered to herself.

Faye looked like a frightened squirrel, silently whimpering to herself. I knew that what I was suffering, didn't matter- as long as it ensured that I was saving Faye. Saving the last thing I had, the last trace of Cynthia.

'Aaaaah!' I screeched as I felt the red-hot pain searing through me again. It was familiar now, but it would never be bearable.

Then suddenly it stopped.

Jane looked astounded, her eyebrows frowning with concentration.

'What?- Where's my scream?' Jane looked furious to say the least, but without her formidable power- the blonde midget was just that- a midget.

'Girl, quit frowning- you look like you got a monobrow!' I found the strength to yank myself up and smash her against the nearest wall.

I smiled in spite of myself at my handiwork as Jane emerged from a Jane-sized dent in the wall.

'Stuff that goes around- comes around.' I winked at her.

I still had no idea how I'd got out of that one- but if it had been down to someone I was pretty damn grateful.

'Guards!' Jane shrieked loudly.

My grin vanished instantly- darn it- I'd forgotten about that!

I tensed, preparing myself to be smashed into tiny Alice-pieces.

'I don't think so….' Smirked a familiar voice, accompanied by a familiar face.

'Bella!' I ran towards her and squeezed her tightly.

She might be negative sometimes but darn it- I loved the girl.

'Talk about cutting it close!' I beamed at her.

'Well…Italy is a very romantic place- we had a little pit stop in Rome…' Edward grinned at me.

'Edward!' I yanked him into a hug as well.

Faye looked excited but remained silent, I think she was still in shock at being rescued.

Behind Edward stood- Alec?

'Alice…I think there's someone who wants to see you….' He trailed off and stepped to the side. Alec stepped in front of Faye to protect her.

'Oh Jazz…' I breathed and leapt into his arms.

I placed my marble lips on his, they felt warm and soft.

They felt like home.

'Mary Alice Brandon…I love you. Always have- always will' He murmured to me, making my heart race.

'Don't ever scare me like that again- I thought you were dead!' He tried to sound irritated but failed. In a completely gorgeous way.

Jane looked, well even more furious. Then suddenly she looked triumphant.

I frowned- why did she look so pleased?

'Alec- how could you do this to me!' She shrieked at Alec who looked pained at his twin.

'I'm sorry Jane. I'm sorry for everything- but this is the right path for me. It can be the right path for us. If we want forgiveness- we can get is by leading a life without death.' He pleaded his sister.

'I will never submit to the Cullens. Ever. If that means killing you- Alec. Then so be it.' She snarled, leaping for Alec's throat.

I winced, in the mille-seconds that surely lead to Alec's death.

Then I saw a whoosh of blonde-honey comb hair rushing towards Jane.

'JAZZ!' I screamed as the honey-combed man fell, instead of Alec. As Alec stepped to the side and Jane and Jasper landed on Faye who gave a small shriek.

'Jasper!'Alec screamed the same time as me, he rushed towards to Jasper as I did.

'Jazz….why?' Alec seemed utterly perplexed that Jasper had just saved him.

There was a loud howl, as I noticed that Jacob and the wolves were nosily holding off the Volturi Guards outside.

The battle commenced, as Jane sprang up and snarled at Edward and Bella.

They took her down together.

I didn't watch as parts of Jane went flying and I saw the pain in Alec's eyes as he too realized what had happened.

I focused on Jasper.

'Love, can you hear me?' I stroked his ravaged cheek. He shook with effort at not screaming aloud.

I knew that the venom was taking effect.

'Alec….I'm sorry.' Jasper turned to Alec, even in his pain still caring about Alec.

Alec nodded at Jasper, taking me by surprise when he clasped his hand in a brotherly fashion.

'I am….free.' He gave a small smile.

A loud scream startled us all.

Faye was writhing- then everything clicked.

Jane had not just been going for Alec- she had been going for Faye.

Alec glanced down at her.

His eyes lighting up with care and concern.

'It's too late in the change. We can't stop it.' He stated sadly.

We all watched as he took Faye in his arms and gently rocked her to comfort her as she wept.

'Shh…I can take this all away….' He used his power to blank the pain out.

Faye relaxed and smiled at him.

'Thank you Alec….' She sighed happily.

I knew what was happening between them- I couldn't think of another vampire so perfect for Faye.

'They'll be so sweet together.' Jasper grinned at me. The venom still hurt him- but it was wearing.

Everything was slotting into place.

Finally.

I passed out- smiling, I think.


	13. Warning

A:n/ Sorry I haven't updated in like a century! Merry Xmas! I love you all XXX PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks XXX

A word of warning, this story is about to get **A LOT **darker. So, if there is any kind of content you don't agree with just review it or PM me so that I am aware of it and don't offend anyone. K? X

**Alice POV**

'Hey.' I grinned at the heartbreakingly beautiful blonde vampire in front of me and her dark haired partner.

'How are you adjusting to life as a vampire?' I asked Faye, who turned and grinned at me. She shrugged.

'It's okay. It beats being a human, they stink though. I mean, I never thought I'd say that my brother Mark actually smells _tasty_!' She giggled with me.

I smiled in spite of myself, Alec's arm was very firmly wrapped around Faye's body, shielding her protectively.

They had become even more loved up since the incident in Volterra.

Speaking of which, where was my own Prince Charming?

'Jazz?' I called softly. No answer.

'Jazz?' I called again, more worried.

I tried to use my vision to see where he was and if he was alright but as soon as I focused on Jazz, something hit me like a brick wall.

'AAAGH!' I cried, my hand flying to my head, a migraine the size of a regular school bus stampeding over my brain.

'Alice, are you okay?' Alec and Faye rushed up to me, cradling me in their arms.

'Jazz?' I cried for my beloved.

It was Christmas- he should be here.

'JAZZ?' I screamed, the pain was growing more intense, the more I tried to use my power.

Esme rushed in with Carlisle, her expression worried sick.

'Alice, honey- what ever's the matter?' She cooed over me like a mother hen.

Any other time- I would have laughed at her.

But I was in way too much pain.

Carlisle was fiddling around with medical equipment, but how do you treat an un-dead?

'Alice!' Jazz burst through the door, Bella and Edward quickly in tow.

Emmett and Rosalie came crashing through the window.

'We could hear you all the way from the forest, shortie.' Emmett complained, though I saw concern in his teasing eyes.

'Alice, just calm down- I...' Esme's mouth was still moving but I couldn't hear anything.

Pretty soon, the world turned white.

I heard a voice whispering in my ear, but I couldn't see anything.

I gave up trying and focused on the words that were being murmured reassuringly in my ear.

Except when I listened- they weren't so reassuring.

_This is the mark of eight._

_Eight times thou hast forewarned_

_Eight times thou hast prior thou doom_

_Eight times thou hast, for thrice in time of need, for thrice in time of sorrow, thrice in time of concern_

_Twice be down to thee_

_Yet thou must not yield o'er eight sparingly_

_For in the eve of nineth - thou must surely perish_

_Power be blocked, power be round,_

_Time rewritten, core be bound_

_The answer to all in blood, thou seekest_

_For only sacrafice may save thou's dearest_

_Choice be true, choice be thine_

_One must fall, one vanish in time_

Only one thing registered in my mind.

**Translation=**

**You have eight more times to use your power. If you use it for the ninth time you will die. You must have a sacrafice- the choice is your own. **

**But something or someone will be lost and its down to you to decide.**

So, someone/thing was blocking my power and giving my death threats.

Now, who would do such an evil thing on Christmas?


End file.
